


Ma io ti aspetterò

by Gweiddi_at_Ecate



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anal Sex, And angst, M/M, Rough Sex, Scars, hint at past self-harm, mild breathplay, the whole plot is based on SCARS, there's so much Giuliano De' Medici in this fic I should have listed him among the characters
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate
Summary: Ma io ti aspetteròFosse anche per cent’anni aspetterò.Fosse anche per cent’anni aspetteròFosse anche per cent’anni.In cui la vita lascia cicatrici impossibili da nascondere, e Lorenzo vuole conoscere tutti i segreti di Francesco.





	Ma io ti aspetterò

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misskyeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskyeyes/gifts).



> Scritta per il p0rnfest #12 di [Lande di Fandom](http://landedifandom.net) per il prompt _Francesco Pazzi/Lorenzo De' Medici: (Reincarnation!AU) Ma io t’aspetterò / Fosse anche per cent’anni / Aspetterò (Max Gazzè)_.  
> Ci ho messo meno a scrivere quattro saggi di letteratura per i miei finals che a ultimare questa cazzo di fan fiction, la quale ha pure avuto il coraggio di uscire più erotica che porno. Se non ci fossi stata dietro per quasi un mese brucerei questa shot, ma ci sono appunto stata dietro quasi un mese quindi ora ve la beccate anche qui.  
> Sto ancora cercando di capire se la mia coscienza sia d’accordo o meno con il mancato uso di preservativi in questa fan fiction ma almeno la cosa è stata discussa quindi non mi sento pienamente in colpa.  
> Note sui contenuti a fine pagina.

All’inizio Lorenzo si chiede se sia pazzo. I ricordi di una vita gli pesano in testa come un morbo, e per metà del tempo si dice che sono solo fantasia, eppure non riesce a scrollarsi di dosso la consapevolezza che invece sì, è tutto vero, è successo davvero. Lo studia a scuola, lo legge sui libri, e se lo ricorda con precisione sempre maggiore di giorno in giorno.

Non è la chiarezza di chi sente una storia e se la immagina: è guardare un film cappa e spada e mordersi la lingua per non dire a sua madre che non è così che muore un uomo trafitto da una lama, e che in un duello vero uno spadaccino che impugna a quel modo la spada verrebbe disarmato subito. È andare in visita al Castello Sforzesco e avere la pelle d’oca nel ripercorrerne i corridoi. È vedere documentari sui quadri di Sandro e non ricordarsi in che anno siano stati ultimati ma sapere cosa stesse succedendo al tempo della commissione, per chi fossero e chi avesse pagato, e come Sandro si lamentasse perché i suoi assistenti avevano sbagliato a mischiare i pigmenti con gli albumi. È venire approcciato da una ragazza carina per strada o sentire una battuta divertente e pensare che questa è una cosa che dovrà dire a Giuliano, per poi ricordarsi che Giuliano non è lì con lui.

Eppure continua a sussurrarsi che sono solo illusioni, che è solo immaginazione, perché così andare ogni anno ad appoggiare di nascosto dei fiori nella sagrestia di San Lorenzo fa vagamente meno male al cuore. Fa male come il braccio che si è rotto da bambino arrampicandosi sugli alberi della casa di Fiesole insieme a Giuliano invece che come se qualcuno stesse cercando di strappargli via l’anima dal petto a mani nude, come se nel ’78 Maffei fosse riuscito ad affondargli la lama nel collo invece che lasciargli solo una cicatrice che ancora gli riga la gola.

Sono le cose quotidiane e inspiegabili a chiunque lo conosca in questa vita a rendere l’illusione insostenibile: un esame di storia in cui deve guardare in faccia l’assistente del professore e menzionare Clemente VII come se per lui non fosse solo _Giulio_ , come se non avesse pianto nel sentirlo emettere il primo vagito un mese dopo la morte di Giuliano, come se non lo ricordasse ancora bambino rincorrersi per i corridoi insieme a Giovanni e Contessina. La difficoltà è un film di Ridley Scott in cui Giancarlo Giannini muore impiccato e Lorenzo sente il sangue gelarglisi nelle vene, e corre in bagno a vomitare perché è fin troppo facile immaginare un viso più giovane e affilato al posto di quello vissuto dell’attore.

In verità quel giorno Lorenzo ha serrato gli occhi per un istante, e per colpa di quel singolo attimo non ha visto Francesco precipitare e il suo corpo sbattere contro le mura del Palazzo Vecchio, quindi in questo caso è davvero solo immaginazione, non memoria, tuttavia lo assedia alla stessa maniera.

Certi giorni è impossibile ingannarsi e dirsi che è tutta fantasia.

La verità gli sputa in faccia il suo veleno in un pomeriggio troppo caldo di ottobre, mentre Lorenzo cammina con le mani in tasca e tiene lo sguardo svagato fisso davanti a sé. I suoi occhi notano una figura all’incrocio tra il Lungarno delle Grazie e via De’ Benci, le spalle leggermente ingobbite come se gli pesasse la sua stessa altezza, e per Lorenzo la Terra smette improvvisamente di girare.

Riconoscere quel viso e il passo strascicato è come un colpo al cuore, una pugnalata allo stomaco, una corda che gli si stringe attorno alla gola mentre i suoi piedi scalciano nel vuoto.

Francesco non si accorge subito di lui. Si siede sulla muretta che separa la strada dal fiume, la schiena appoggiata al lampione mentre dà le spalle al ponte e alla folla di cittadini e turisti che transitano dalla casa di Galileo a quella del Vasari, verso Santa Croce, verso il luogo in cui il vecchio corpo di Francesco dovrebbe essere sepolto, così come Lorenzo dovrebbe riposare in pace e a occhi chiusi al fianco di Giuliano.

Francesco estrae una sigaretta dal pacchetto che ha in mano e se la accende tenendo lo sguardo basso, tirando il fumo con la sfinitezza e la voracità di chi sta attraversando una giornata orribile e si è concesso solo ora una brevissima tregua. Infila l’accendino nel pacchetto e rimette tutto nella tasca del cappotto, curvandosi su se stesso mentre chiude gli occhi e si sfrega la fronte con le nocche di una mano.

Lorenzo si blocca, spaccato da due volontà opposte, anche se in cuor suo sa che andrà da lui. Sa che lo avvicinerà, che gli si parerà davanti e lo costringerà a tremare e perdere il fiato così come sta succedendo a lui.

Eppure per un istante, per una preziosa frazione di secondo, Lorenzo si permette il lusso di giocare con la possibilità di voltarsi e andarsene, e forse finalmente dimenticare, continuare a esistere in un frammento di un frammento di una vita.

Sente la voce di Sandro ripetergli chiara e nitida come se fosse appena ieri: _“Lorenzo, non fare niente di cui poi potresti pentirti.”_ Ma poi Francesco alza la testa e la sigaretta gli scivola dalle dita. Lorenzo lo vede aprire la bocca e sillabare il suo nome in una supplica che gli ammutolisce sulle labbra.

Non c’è più scelta. Non c’è mai stata.

Lorenzo attraversa la strada e lo raggiunge. Francesco lo fissa come fosse uno spettro che viene ad annunciargli la morte, le guance pallide e il fiato corto.

“Sei qua. Sei arrivato,” Francesco rantola sbalordito, la bocca che rimane dischiusa mentre cerca di riprendere il controllo del proprio respiro. Lorenzo prova un brivido nel risentire il suono basso e raschiante della sua voce, persino più roca di quanto la ricordasse.

“Dove altro sarei dovuto essere?”

“Ovunque tu sia stato finora.”

“Ero qua. Sono sempre stato qua.”

Francesco fa una smorfia amara e scuote la testa. “No, no, non c’eri. Non ci sei più stato.”

Lorenzo corruga la fronte e una domanda sorge spontanea, non tanto per le parole di Francesco quanto per il suo aspetto esausto, per la luce febbricitante negli occhi giovani e per la ragnatela di solchi e cicatrici che gli scorge sulle mani, molto più vecchie e rovinate di quanto lo fossero tanti secoli prima: “Da quant’è che sei tornato, Francesco?”

Francesco esita, poi ammette riluttante: “Dal 1512.”

Lorenzo non riesce a trattenere un sogghigno. “Ma davvero? Correggimi se sbaglio, ma mi sembra sia stato un anno interessante per Firenze.”

“Dio o il Diavolo devono avere il senso dell’umorismo.” Francesco sospira e scuote la testa, lo sguardo che si abbassa a terra, ai centimetri che li tengono lontani, al sicuro l’uno dall’altro. “Secoli rinchiuso nella vostra città a vivere con il mio fallimento.”

“Perché non te ne sei andato?”

“Ti stavo aspettando.”

Lorenzo vorrebbe mentire a se stesso e dirsi che non capisce, che non ha passato anche lui trent’anni a ripercorrere le strade di Firenze e scrutare i volti in cerca di un viso conosciuto – un viso odiato, forse, ma molto più familiare di quello delle persone che lo circondano ora. Mai quello di Giuliano, perché non esiste mondo in cui Giuliano non ci sia dall’inizio, e dunque se non sono stati insieme dal primo giorno di vita, allora significa che Giuliano, semplicemente, non c’è.

Lorenzo cerca di non pensarci troppo spesso. Non ci riesce quasi mai.

“Per quale motivo? Che senso ha attendere il proprio nemico?”

Francesco stringe le spalle. “Forse volevo sapere se anche tu avessi dei rimpianti. Se ti pentissi di parole che non hai detto.”

E Lorenzo ha rimesso a dormire da tanto tempo la belva che gli è ruggita in petto quando suo fratello ha chiuso gli occhi per sempre, ed è anche vero che ci sono tante cose che avrebbe desiderato e tuttora desidera domandare a Francesco – prima di tutto perché _._ _Perché_ – ma gli rimbomba ancora nelle orecchie il rifiuto di Francesco di _confessare_ , di avere il coraggio di ammettere a voce alta ciò che aveva fatto, e allora la rabbia torna a pompargli nel cuore come piombo fuso e brucia nelle vene. Lorenzo stringe i pugni, conficcandosi le unghie nei palmi delle mani per costringersi a non colpire l’uomo che ha davanti.

“Tu hai ucciso Giuliano,” sibila. “Non ho più avuto la possibilità di rimpiangere nulla se non di non avergli dato ascolto quando potevo.”

Francesco si morde le labbra, annuisce con aria comprensiva, la luce della colpa che gli brucia negli occhi come una candela in una stanza buia. Ma è tardi per il pentimento e lo sanno entrambi, quindi Francesco non chiede scusa: “E così il grande Lorenzo perse la sua anima.”

“Ho perso mio fratello.”

Che forse è come dire la stessa cosa, perché da quel giorno Lorenzo ha vissuto una vita a metà: ha dovuto imparare a guardarsi da solo il fianco dove un tempo c’era sempre Giuliano, e anche dopo anni la cosa non ha smesso di ferirlo, di ricordargli che le cose un tempo non erano così e non sono più come sarebbero dovute essere fino alla fine dei giorni. Senza Giuliano e il suo cinismo, quell’amarezza che suo fratello nascondeva in una coppa di vino e dietro una risata oltraggiosa, Lorenzo non ha più provato il bisogno di riempirsi di abbastanza gioia e speranza da bastare per entrambi. Il mondo ha seppellito metà dei suoi colori insieme al corpo lavato di Giuliano.

Francesco nasconde un sospiro addolorato dietro la mano, si strofina le labbra con le dita, spazzando via i residui di una coscienza che non sa tacere. “Sareste dovuti morire tutti e due quel giorno. Tutti e due o nessuno, o solo io. Avrei dovuto uccidervi entrambi e dimenticarvi per sempre, non vivere con la consapevolezza di aver distrutto l’unica cosa che–” Francesco si blocca, la sua bocca ha uno spasmo, come se solo quella parte di lui fosse pronta a dire qualcosa ma il resto di sé non volesse accettarlo. “Morire è stato un sollievo. Lo è sempre. Ma non temere: ci ha pensato chiunque stia dall’altra parte a farmi pagare, lasciandomi qui ad aspettare, senza sapere se saresti mai arrivato.”

Questo è qualcosa che veramente Lorenzo non sa come comprendere.

“Eppure ci lasciammo da nemici. Non vedermi ti sarebbe dovuto essere di conforto.”

Francesco ride, il sorriso amaro che sanguina come un taglio sulla sua faccia: “È stato facile perdonarti una volta che ho cominciato ad odiarti. E una volta che l’ho fatto, ho dimenticato perché ti odiassi così tanto.”

Lorenzo abbassa le palpebre e inspira. La stanchezza di Francesco lo contagia e si riversa su di lui, lo colpisce come un fiume che sia esondato, gli gocciola nella voce e nelle lacrime che sente premere a bordo degli occhi. Le trattiene solo perché è trascorso davvero troppo tempo e ormai è tardi per piangere. L’occasione è andata perduta e difficilmente tornerà.

“Cosa c’era da perdonare, Francesco? Non ti avevo fatto nulla. Io ho sempre cercato di esserti amico.”

“Ancora non capisci, vero, Lorenzo? Nel momento in cui entri nella vita di qualcuno, per quella persona non esiste più nient’altro all’infuori di te. E tu pensi che la semplice amicizia potesse bastarmi? No, volevo di più. Volevamo tutti di più, ma nessuno aveva il coraggio di farsi avanti. Solo io e Giuliano ci abbiamo provato. Noi non ci accontentavamo di guardarti da lontano come facevano gli altri. Dovevamo trovare un modo per toccarti. E quando io ce l’ho fatta e ho ritirato la mano, ho scoperto di essermi–” Francesco si sfiora la gola al di sopra della sciarpa leggera, massaggia la pelle protetta dal tessuto morbido “– bruciato.”

Lorenzo perde un battito. D’istinto, allunga la mano verso Francesco. Lui solleva il mento, gli permette di scostare i lembi della sciarpa quanto basta per intravedere la traccia perlescente che gli sevizia il collo, ripercorrendo la ferita grezza della corda che l’ha strangolato.

“Lo sai che una corda che sfrega abbastanza forte può lasciare cicatrici da ustione? Io non me l’aspettavo. Sono segni lenti a guarire quelli.”

Lorenzo ci posa le dita, con un tocco lieve dei polpastrelli sfiora la pelle calda e sente il battito accelerato del cuore di Francesco.

“Certe cicatrici non guariranno mai,” mormora, stregato da quella vista.

Francesco si fa indietro e ritira su la sciarpa a proteggere il collo dallo sguardo di Lorenzo. Lancia un’occhiata furtiva al taglio netto che spicca invece sotto alla sua mascella, alla cicatrice che Lorenzo non ha mai pensato di mascherare a differenza di Francesco.

“No, il massimo che possiamo fare noi comuni mortali è nasconderle in pubblico e conviverci quando siamo soli. Sono solo gli eroi che si arrogano il privilegio di mostrarle a tutti come trofei di guerra.”

“E tu quante cicatrici hai, Francesco?”

Lui fa un sospiro noncurante, l’ennesima smorfia demoralizzata mentre stringe le spalle. “Tante vite, tante cicatrici. Non le ho mai contate.”

Lorenzo non è pienamente certo di cosa lo spinga a pronunciare le prossime parole, se la pietà o la curiosità morbosa, il desiderio di sciogliere nodi o di spezzare legami: “La mia casa è appena oltre al ponte. Vieni con me.”

“A far cosa?”

“A mostrarmele mentre siamo soli.”

Francesco spalanca gli occhi e si irrigidisce. Per un istante raddrizza le spalle e la schiena, e Lorenzo crede si stia preparando a urlargli contro o prenderlo a pugni. Invece Francesco getta fuori il fiato e si piega di nuovo su stesso, annuendo muto con in faccia la stessa rassegnazione che Lorenzo gli ha visto indosso il giorno in cui è morto.

Lo segue in silenzio, le mani che continuano a scivolargli nervosamente nella tasca in cui ha riposto le sigarette, eppure non tira fuori il pacchetto, si limita solo a stringerlo di nascosto, quasi ad accertarsi continuamente della sua presenza.

È una camminata di pochi minuti, ma il silenzio appesantisce i loro passi e fa rimbombare il rumore delle chiavi che girano nella serratura come lo sferragliare impazzito delle catene d’un carcerato.

Lorenzo tira un sospiro di sollievo segreto nel rientrare in casa. Inspira l’odore di caffè caldo e polvere vecchia di cui sono impregnati i muri, e si sente di nuovo al sicuro, lucido. Abbandona il cappotto sull’appendiabiti e invita Francesco a fare altrettanto. Lui si guarda intorno in maniera circospetta. Forse si aspettava una casa diversa, più ariosa e opulenta, che gli ricordasse la ricchezza e il lusso che avevano contraddistinto Lorenzo in passato. Ma Lorenzo non è più un Medici adesso: è solo uno come tanti, con i suoi libri impilati uno sopra all’altro sui tanti scaffali, e i quadri appesi alle pareti stuccate. Adesso non ha più una famiglia da dover condurre verso il fasto e lo splendore. Non ha più una famiglia da proteggere. È rimasto solo.

Lui e Francesco sono rimasti soli entrambi.

“Fammela rivedere.”

Non c’è bisogno di specificare di cosa stia parlando. Francesco si toglie la sciarpa e alza il mento, offrendogli nuovamente la gola nuda.

“Ti piace vedere il segno del tuo passaggio?” lo provoca.

Lorenzo deglutisce a fatica. La vecchia bestia gorgoglia di nuovo nel petto, minaccia di aprire gli occhi e digrignare le zanne.

“Meritavate tutti la morte che vi è stata data. È già stato tanto che abbia concesso a Guglielmo il beneficio del dubbio.”

“Guglielmo era all’oscuro di tutto. Sapevamo che amava troppo Bianca per tradire la vostra famiglia.”

Famiglia che sarebbe potuta essere anche quella di Francesco se lui non si fosse fatto andare il sangue alla testa, se avesse impedito alle supposizioni venefiche di Jacopo di trovare un attracco nel suo cuore.

Lorenzo non ha mai smesso di covare rancore nei confronti di Jacopo, ma quello che prova ora davanti alla ferita di Francesco e a questo suo rimpianto che mai avrebbe pensato di associargli, è solo pietà. Pietà e forse anche tristezza, perché mai nella vita Lorenzo ha desiderato fargli del male, e quindi ora la sofferenza di Francesco diventa in parte anche sua.

Non riesce a esimersi dal passare di nuovo le mani sul suo collo deturpato. La sensazione liscia del tessuto cicatriziale sotto alla pelle delle dita gli causa un brivido che gli corre dal braccio fino alla schiena. Non l’ha mai toccato così, in silenzio e deliberatamente, studiando i centimetri nudi con gli occhi e col tatto.

“Ti provoca mai dolore?”

“Sempre. Talvolta brucia al punto da tenermi sveglio la notte,” Francesco sussurra a denti stretti. Chiude gli occhi, e Lorenzo lo vede reprimere un tremito mentre lui percorre cautamente l’ustione con le dita. “Solo adesso che la stai toccando, solo ora fa meno male.”

Lorenzo gli passa i pollici sopra il pomo d’Adamo, scende finché il colletto della maglia non protegge la pelle dorata e sana dal suo tocco. Il respiro di Francesco si accorcia sotto il peso del suo scrutinio attento, Lorenzo sente i muscoli del suo collo irrigidirsi sotto le mani nonostante stia cercando di essere delicato.

Il corpo di Francesco è caldo, anche attraverso la barriera dei vestiti emana un tepore confortevole, accogliente. È il tipo di calore delle cose vive e che bruciano e da cui Lorenzo è sempre stato affascinato.

Il potere del fuoco non ha mai mancato di incuriosirlo, di tentarlo. Un tempo, Lorenzo lo prendeva come una sfida delle fiamme che lo invitavano a domarle. Ma ora Francesco gli dice che è stato proprio lui a bruciarlo, che era lui la fiamma viva che ha morso e masticatogli la carne, non il contrario.

“Hai detto di averne altre. Dove?”

Francesco si sposta al centro del soggiorno. A capo chino e con una pesantezza arrendevole nelle spalle si sfila la maglia grigia di dosso, esponendo la schiena nuda alla luce diretta del lampadario.

Lorenzo lo insegue con il cuore in gola, cade rapito nel telaio di lentiggini scure e vecchie cicatrici che gli attraversano il corpo in tante venature pallide. La bocca gli si secca mentre le conta silenziosamente. Non immaginava fossero così numerose.

“Cosa ti è successo?” domanda inorridito.

“Sono stato in guerra,” Francesco spiega con tono noncurante, dandogli ancora le spalle. Lorenzo gli appoggia il palmo aperto sotto alla scapola, dove un taglio slabbrato e spesso segna lo spazio tra le vertebre.

Francesco sussulta al contatto. Gli si alza la pelle d’oca lungo tutta la schiena e Lorenzo si chiede se anche quella cicatrice gli faccia male, oppure se sia solo la prima attorno al collo a tormentarlo e la sua mano che lo tocca che lo fa tremare.

“Quale?”

“Tante. È un paese irrequieto il nostro. Quella che stai guardando ora me la sono fatta con gli Arditi. A me non è andata bene, ma so che alla fine sono riusciti a sfondare la linea.”

Francesco si gira e gli mostra una cicatrice circolare sull’avambraccio. Stavolta sogghigna compiaciuto quando Lorenzo gli prende il braccio per studiare la piccola scavatura strappata dal muscolo e la raggiera frastagliata tutta intorno. “Questa me l’ha lasciata uno delle brigate quando abbiamo assaltato il treno. L’avevamo calcolata male, ma li abbiamo comunque fregati quei bastardi.”

“Stavi con i partigiani?”

Francesco gli rivolge un sorriso storto.

“Sorpreso?”

“No, non più di tanto.”

La pelle di Francesco è liscia dove le cicatrici non la fendono, e Lorenzo ci passa le mani con studiata lentezza, lambendo con riverenza le ombre dei muscoli e il rilievo saldo delle ossa ancor prima di ammirarli con gli occhi. Accarezza il braccio di Francesco fino alla spalla, assapora le increspature di tagli e bruciature sparse. Non ha idea di quali appartengano alle sue reincarnazioni e quante provengano invece dalla sua prima vita, quella in cui c’era anche lui. Forse le cose sarebbero andate diversamente se ora fosse in grado di riconoscere le cicatrici nuove da quelle vecchie.

Alcune efelidi solitarie macchiano le spalle e il petto di Francesco. Le dita di Lorenzo si soffermano su quelle piccole imperfezioni, tracciano sentieri sottili che le colleghino una a una. Sottovoce, solo nella sua testa, Lorenzo immagina di scrivere il proprio nome sul corpo di Francesco, di inciderglielo a lettere fini e nere negli spazi tenui tra le lentiggini.

In un momento di rapimento china il capo e gli bacia a occhi chiusi le efelidi più scure lungo la clavicola, appoggiando le labbra sulla pelle liscissima e calda.

Francesco trasalisce e inspira di colpo. Afferra Lorenzo per i fianchi, ma non lo allontana: si aggrappa a lui, affonda le dita finché Lorenzo non sente le unghie di Francesco conficcarglisi nella pelle e fargli male.

Lorenzo prosegue con i suoi baci, risale sul collo di Francesco finché le labbra non trovano la pelle martoriata dall’impiccagione. Lecca la cicatrice, delicato, attento a non fargli male, ma Francesco sobbalza lo stesso e invoca il suo nome in un sussurro teso.

Lorenzo abbandona la cicatrice ma non il suo collo: gli posa un bacio lento sotto l’orecchio, gli prende il lobo tra i denti e lo succhia piano mentre Francesco mastica un gemito e lo stringe più forte a sé. Le mani di Lorenzo non si arrestano, continuano a percorrere il torace nudo di Francesco, e dal petto scende verso il basso, traccia la linea degli addominali e arriva sotto all’ombelico, dove uno sfregio violento gli cancella la pelle sana.

Il bisogno di Lorenzo rasenta lo spirituale, vuole riparare tutte le crepe e le fratture lasciate da ciò che non sa, che non ha mai saputo. Deve imparare a recitare a menadito la storia scritta sul corpo di Francesco per capire come siano arrivati oggi in una Firenze così cambiata, come abbiano fatto a perdersi la parola _amico_ nelle strade di quella vecchia, che poi è sempre la stessa e che solo a loro pare nuova.

È solo cambiata. Sono loro due che adesso si devono adattare e franare nel presente.

“Questa da dove viene?” gli sussurra all’orecchio.

Francesco controlla dove Lorenzo lo stia toccando, scosta le sue dita dalla ferita rimarginata e se le riporta sul petto, dove Lorenzo può percepire il battito accelerato del suo cuore rimbombare sotto il palmo.

La voce gli esce in appena una scheggia di bisbiglio, arrochita e rotta: “Non lo so, non riesco a ricordarle tutte. È solo la prima volta che non mi si cancella dalla mente, nemmeno se ci provo.”

“Hai provato a dimenticare?”

Lorenzo si ritrae, l’ammissione distratta di Francesco che lo scotta come il tradimento. Fa un passo indietro, ma Francesco lo riafferra per la spalla, tirandolo per la camicia.

“Tu no?”

Forse. Una volta, tante, ma mai con convinzione.

Però Lorenzo è tornato indietro una sola volta, mentre Francesco è sempre stato qui a dover guardare il mondo andare avanti mentre una parte di lui, quella essenziale, è rimasta interrata nel passato, radicata nei ricordi prima dei monumenti e delle strade asfaltate. Lorenzo non riesce a immaginare come avrebbe reagito lui al suo posto, perciò scuote la testa senza proferir parola e gli regala una carezza sulla guancia, senza scuse di cicatrici da poter contare.

Francesco chiude gli occhi e sospira stanco, si sforza di rilassarsi. Inclina la testa, e sono le sue labbra ad appoggiarsi per prime su quelle di Lorenzo, a cercarle con un tocco delicato che sa di paura del rifiuto; però è Lorenzo a fare il passo successivo e aprire la bocca per sentire il suo sapore sulla lingua, per rubargli il calore e un ansito che si confonde con un respiro più breve.

Non c’è confusione né stupore nel bacio che si scambiano. Nel momento in cui ha invitato Francesco a seguirlo a casa, Lorenzo sapeva che è così si sarebbe conclusa, che è così che sarebbe iniziata: con loro due più vicini di quanto si siano mai concessi d’essere.

Le mani di Francesco tornano sui fianchi di Lorenzo, lo traggono verso di sé finché i loro petti non si toccano e la camicia di Lorenzo sfrega contro la pelle nuda di Francesco. Lorenzo riesce a percepirne il calore anche attraverso il tessuto, lo scalda persino dove non si stanno toccando, dove si vorrebbero toccare ma ancora non lo fanno perché gli anni, il tempo, i dolori. L’abitudine di guardare e convincersi a non desiderare.

Ma la lingua di Francesco ha il sapore di quelle vecchie imposizioni che si sfaldano, e Lorenzo lo spinge sul divano e si siede a cavalcioni delle sue gambe, i bacini che cercano il contatto dove la sete e l’anticipazione iniziano già a farsi sentire. Lorenzo muove i fianchi e mormora un gemito sulle labbra di Francesco, aumenta la pressione tra i loro corpi. Un’eco nella sua testa lo sbeffeggia: _“Per così poco?”_

Sì, perché non è poco. È Francesco.

Ma il sussurro ai confini della sua coscienza ha lo stesso suono graffiante di Giuliano, e suo fratello è sempre stato l’unico ad avere il coraggio di mettere Lorenzo in discussione quando tutti lo seguivano ciecamente, il solo a guardarlo negli occhi e ricordargli che è solo un uomo e non un dio, e quindi gli va bene anche continuare a sentirlo parlare persino adesso, mentre Francesco gli abbassa la cerniera dei jeans e infila le mani oltre i bordi del tessuto e gli strappa un ansito.

Francesco lo bacia, lo tocca. Francesco ha ucciso suo fratello.

Francesco ha sospirato senza paura e ha guardato verso il cielo quando Lorenzo ha ordinato di farlo impiccare.

Francesco ora sobbalza mentre Lorenzo gli tocca la gola e gli succhia la pelle troppo liscia della cicatrice, lasciando un livido rosso e gonfio dove la carne è ancora intatta. Ne dipinge un altro appena più sotto, dove il collo incontra la spalla, e i muscoli e i nervi si tendono sotto alle sue labbra, sotto alla tortura vitrea dei denti che adagiano un ulteriore segno del suo passaggio, che disegnano un messaggio diverso da quello delle cicatrici con cui Francesco è rinato, che lo marchiano come voglie di un peccato mai sepolto.

Lorenzo tratteggia il braccio di Francesco con tanti baci lenti e assetati, gli allontana la mano dal proprio fianco per poter proseguire lungo l’avambraccio con cui Francesco lo tiene stretto. Francesco all’inizio oppone resistenza, cerca di tenerlo chiuso in un abbraccio geloso che lo spinga più vicino al proprio corpo, ma alla fine cede alle carezze con cui Lorenzo lo tenta e si abbandona contro lo schienale del divano, si lascia toccare e guardare come Lorenzo preferisce.

È un’arrendevolezza che stavolta non stona su di lui, che somiglia più a una grazia che Francesco accetta suo malgrado piuttosto che a una punizione che pensa di dover incassare, di meritare. Quindi Lorenzo si permette un sorriso storto e un bacio fugace sulle labbra che interrompe appena Francesco comincia a chiederne di più.

Riporta la bocca al suo braccio sinistro, quello dove non ha ancora incontrato cicatrici e quindi si sente libero di scrivere la storia che più gli aggrada. Lo bacia fino al dorso della mano, nocca per nocca, dito per dito. Sente l’odore delle sigarette sulla pelle di Francesco e Lorenzo si porta i polpastrelli alla bocca per leccarli uno a uno. Li succhia lentamente, a occhi chiusi, cosicché solo il calore rigido del corpo di Francesco sotto di sé e il rumore roco del suo fiato rotto possano accompagnare l’esperienza che è avere il sapore della sua pelle in bocca e l’odore di tabacco e profumo da uomo vicino al naso.

Lorenzo prosegue lungo il palmo irruvidito da pochi calli, nulla di rude e grezzo come erano le loro mani un tempo, quando ancora brandivano spade e stringevano le redini per ore e ore.

Francesco ha un fremito che Lorenzo non sa interpretare. Apre gli occhi solo per un istante, per controllare la sua espressione, e così nota la linea bianca che gli taglia il polso di netto. È troppo chiara e impalpabile per appartenere a questa vita, ma è anche troppo grande e lunga per raccontare un’angoscia che non sia autoinflitta.

I loro occhi si incrociano per un istante, e non c’è bisogno di dire, di spiegare. Francesco tenta di ritirare la mano, di girare il polso per nasconderlo alla vista, ma Lorenzo lo stringe con dita sicure, appoggia le labbra sull’antica ferita e la bacia senza mai smettere di guardarlo negli occhi.

Francesco abbassa lo sguardo e scuote la testa.

Lorenzo vorrebbe almeno che ogni sua parola cessasse di cadere in ginocchio come una sconfitta.

“Ti prego, Lorenzo,” Francesco lo supplica a mezza voce.

“Cosa?” gli sussurra nella mano, riprendendo a baciarlo delicatamente ovunque gli sia concesso.

“Ti prego, non così. Non–” Francesco si blocca, senza riuscire a parlare. Prende la testa di Lorenzo tra le mani, lo afferra disperato, con il corpo intero che trema, e allora Lorenzo capisce lo stesso.

Lo incontra sulla bocca con i denti e con la lingua. Morde, ed è come lo vuole Francesco: non gentile, non delicato; un attacco che lasci un segno inconfondibile tra quelli che già lo percorrono.

È l’unica pietà che Francesco può accettare da lui, la violenza che diventa misericordia perché uccide tutto il resto e zittisce secoli di voci.

Francesco gli leva la camicia di dosso, la lascia cadere dove a nessuno dei due importa, passa le mani su ogni angolo di corpo che trova nudo, e finiti quelli si insinua ai bordi della schiena, abbassa i pantaloni di Lorenzo e lo afferra per le natiche. Gli bacia il petto, affonda le unghie con una foga che dà i brividi a Lorenzo, che gli impedisce di distinguere il confine tra il piacere e il dolore: è solo contatto, è solo l’esasperazione bruciante di non avere abbastanza, di volere tutto e subito.

Lorenzo si lascia trasportare dall’impeto di Francesco e lo afferra per i capelli, tira finché Francesco gli mostra ancora la gola, i segni bruciati e perlacei della corda, e stavolta Lorenzo morde senza alcuna delicatezza, con l’intenzione pura di tormentare, di sentire sulla lingua il sapore diverso della pelle martoriata. Francesco sussulta e grida, lo stringe fino a graffiare e gli viene incontro con i fianchi.

Lorenzo si tira indietro di colpo. Vede il volto di Francesco, le sue guance arrossate e le labbra dischiuse mentre ansima, e allora non trattiene un sorriso a bocca aperta.

“Camera. Andiamo in camera,” gli ordina a fior di labbra, anche lui con il respiro rotto che trema nella gola e la voce incrinata dal desiderio. Francesco annuisce e lo segue senza parole fino alla camera da letto dove Lorenzo lo trae a sé e lo bacia ancora.

Francesco si allontana da lui quanto basta per inginocchiarglisi davanti. Con il respiro mozzo, Lorenzo lo osserva abbassargli i jeans e l’intimo oltre le cosce e poi tirarli giù fino alle caviglie in un gesto chiaro e preciso.

Quando Francesco glielo prende in mano, Lorenzo stringe i denti e frena lo scatto istintivo dei fianchi.

Non distoglie mai lo sguardo, nemmeno quando Francesco incrocia gli occhi con i suoi e apre la bocca per leccarlo dalla punta alla base e poi percorrerlo di nuovo all’indietro, passando la lingua calda su ogni centimetro della sua erezione. La tentazione di chiudere gli occhi e godersi la sensazione avvolgente delle labbra di Francesco è quasi irresistibile, ma Lorenzo si sforza di resistere, lo guarda prenderlo in bocca e succhiarglielo con l’abilità di chi chiaramente non lo fa per la prima volta, di chi lo ha già fatto in tante altre occasioni. Forse immaginando sempre la stessa persona al posto di quella con cui stava veramente.

Lorenzo dovrebbe riconoscerlo facilmente questo tipo di esperienza.

Francesco fa qualcosa con la lingua che Lorenzo non riesce nemmeno a spiegare, e allora perde il controllo, gli si aggrappa ai capelli e affonda nella sua bocca con un grido soffocato, spingendo i fianchi per cercare il calore bagnato della lingua che lo assapora. Francesco rilassa la gola e accetta i suoi affondi, muovendo la testa per venirgli incontro finché Lorenzo non ritrova un pezzo di fiato, allenta la presa e gli concede di allontanarsi.

Lorenzo ansima e le ginocchia gli tremano, minacciano di cedere da un momento all’altro. Francesco fa per tornare di nuovo su di lui ma Lorenzo lo afferra ancora per i capelli e lo blocca.

“Spogliati. Fammi vedere il resto,” gli ordina con il respiro corto e la testa che gli gira. L’erezione gli pesa tra le gambe, vorrebbe trovare sfogo, ma non può finire tutto così in fretta, non con Francesco ancora in ginocchio davanti a lui.

Francesco si slaccia i pantaloni mentre Lorenzo finisce di sfilarsi gli indumenti di dosso. Si trovano nudi l’uno davanti all’altro e Lorenzo lo spinge sul letto, si inginocchia tra le sue gambe divaricate con le mani già protese a toccare tutta la pelle esposta, i muscoli che ha già saggiato e quelli che ancora non ha visto. Non si perde nulla di lui: gli bacia i pettorali, la linea piatta dello stomaco, passa le mani sulla sporgenza della cintura d’Adone e sulle gambe, più lunghe e magre di quelle del David che è stato scolpito dopo i loro anni.

Il corpo di Francesco gli ricorda le statue di cui è popolata la loro città, le bellezze rinascimentali e quelle neoclassiche che frammentano Firenze in un museo disturbato da case e strade e abitanti distratti. Ma il marmo, il gesso e il bronzo sono freddi e lisci, morti, mentre i muscoli di Francesco urlano vita sotto ogni solco e tratto, si ribellano alla finzione dell’arte con ciascun taglio rimasto impresso sulla pelle calda.

Lorenzo gli accarezza una coscia e trova sotto la mano una cicatrice quasi bianca, e Francesco freme di nuovo. Il brivido lo percorre dalla gamba alla schiena, i suoi fianchi hanno un sussulto.

Lorenzo ricorda Francesco incedere verso di lui, gli occhi folli e infiammati, la faccia sporca di sangue e il passo zoppicante spostato di lato per dar sollievo alla gamba ferita.

Ripassa la mano sulla cicatrice e stavolta Francesco si morde le labbra per strozzare un gemito.

“E questa? Fa male anche questa, Francesco?”

Francesco inghiotte un sospiro a occhi chiusi. “Non è dolore che sento in questo momento,” gli risponde con un sogghigno storto, e Lorenzo ride con lui, lo accarezza di nuovo e stavolta sale un po’ più su con la mano, le punte delle dita che si avvicinano all’inguine.

“Ma di solito? Cosa senti tutti i giorni, fa male se qualcuno ti tocca?”

Francesco si puntella sui gomiti, prende la mano di Lorenzo e se la porta sul collo, costringe Lorenzo a piegarsi verso di lui, a un soffio dal suo viso.

“È lei il mio tormento. Altre possono disturbare, ma come un osso guarito male o che torna a infastidire dopo anni. Ma questa–” Francesco preme la sua mano contro quella di Lorenzo, lo spinge a stringergli le dita attorno alla gola– “non mi fa respirare. Immagina di avere sempre un laccio che ti stringe il collo, non abbastanza stretto da soffocarti ma sufficiente a ricordarti che non puoi respirare come vorresti. E a volte brucia come un ferro arroventato e tu non puoi fare niente per farla smettere.”

Francesco lascia andare la mano di Lorenzo e appoggia la propria sulla sua di cicatrice. Gli sfiora il collo con dita calde e sicure, una carezza ferma che ricorda a Lorenzo che lui può solo immaginare, che è stato graziato. Che i suoi peccati, in qualche modo, sono già stati lavati prima di ritornare a camminare su questa terra. Lui il Purgatorio l’ha potuto saltare, e qualcuno gli ha donato la reincarnazione senza dover passare prima per le fiamme.

“È sempre così?”

La mano di Francesco si allontana, ritorna sul letto a stropicciare le coperte. Quella di Lorenzo resta sul suo collo rigato.

“Ora no.”

Perché quella cicatrice è di Lorenzo, gliel’ha lasciata lui e quindi spetta a lui prendersene cura. Può essere stato qualcun altro a legare la corda attorno al collo di Francesco e a spingerlo oltre la balconata, ma quella cicatrice appartiene a Lorenzo tanto quanto a Francesco. È sua di diritto.

Tutto è suo, dagli occhi che lo guardano al respiro che si increspa quando Lorenzo tocca Francesco. Anche le cicatrici che sono venute dopo, che non ha causato in prima persona, sono sue, perché Francesco se le è procurate tutte mentre aspettava lui.

Lorenzo china la testa, apre le dita della mano con cui ancora stringe il collo di Francesco per accarezzargli la guancia mentre lo bacia. Lo trattiene sulle proprie labbra, cattura un’ombra del proprio sapore sulla sua lingua, ed è più l’istinto che il pensiero a condurgli la mano libera lungo coscia di Francesco, a fargli scavalcare con i polpastrelli la cicatrice per causargli l’ennesimo fremito prima di fermarsi tra le sue gambe.

Francesco geme contro la bocca di Lorenzo, inarca la schiena e lo cerca con i fianchi, incontra i movimenti cadenzati del polso di Lorenzo, lo segue con il respiro che si accorcia e il desiderio che aumenta, che preme caldo e duro sotto le dita con cui Lorenzo lo avvicina al limite, sotto al palmo con cui lo percorre per tutta la lunghezza e poi si sofferma alla base, stringendo per rallentare la voglia che gli scorre nelle vene e palpita nel cuore di entrambi.

Francesco afferra Lorenzo per i capelli, lo trascina su di sé cingendogli i fianchi con le gambe, cerca una frizione che Lorenzo si rifiuta di concedergli. Si lasciano cadere entrambi sul letto, Francesco contro il materasso e Lorenzo sul petto di Francesco, tra le sue gambe, tra le sue braccia. Infila le dita nella bocca di Francesco, spezza il bacio in cui erano uniti per bagnarle sulla sua lingua prima di scendergli di nuovo tra le cosce a cercare angoli caldi che ancora non ha toccato.

Francesco ansima, graffia Lorenzo sulla nuca e apre le gambe per lui, gli conferma senza alcuna parola che così va bene, che può continuare. È scritto sulle sue palpebre pesanti e le labbra gonfie che _ti prego, non smettere_.

Lorenzo aggiunge un altro dito e guarda Francesco serrare gli occhi e inclinarsi con tutto il corpo verso di lui, premerglisi addosso in una preghiera che resta muta solo per poco.

“Di più, dammi di più,” sussurra Francesco, la schiena inarcata e le labbra rosse e bagnate di saliva.

Lorenzo lo accarezza sul petto, guarda le linee più scure lasciate dalle sue dita e dalle labbra. “Sei sicuro?”

Invece di rispondere, Francesco si lascia andare a una risata gutturale e avvinghia le gambe attorno ai fianchi di Lorenzo, gli morde le labbra e inarca la schiena per premere il bacino contro di lui. “Tu che pensi?” gli bisbiglia all’orecchio. “Siamo arrivati fin qua.”

Lorenzo non si trattiene, ride anche lui, il suono roco del respiro di Francesco che gli dà la pelle d’oca. Lo bacia sullo zigomo, lungo la mascella, e si distanzia quanto basta per allungare il braccio verso il cassetto del comodino. La scatola di preservativi è la prima cosa che gli capita in mano e la mostra a Francesco.

“Servono?”

Francesco scuote la testa. “No, possiamo farne a meno.”

Lorenzo sorride, sente un fremito nei fianchi alla semplice idea di potersi prendere Francesco senza barriere, averlo attorno a sé pelle su pelle, e la stanza già soffocante diventa appena un po’ più calda e il confine tra lui e Francesco appena più vago.

Cerca a tentoni nel cassetto finché non trova anche il lubrificante e a quel punto Lorenzo si sistema meglio tra le gambe di Francesco, lo inumidisce con gesti pratici e attenti che strappano a Francesco un’occhiata curiosa oltre ai sospiri rochi.

“L’hai già fatto con un uomo?”

Lorenzo inarca un sopracciglio e sorride, finisce di prepararlo prima di pensare anche a se stesso. “Sorpreso?”

Francesco sogghigna divertito. Gli passa una mano tra i capelli ricci mentre alza le gambe per permettergli di avvicinarsi. “No, non tanto.”

La calma con cui Lorenzo riesce ad allinearsi e spingersi dentro di lui cozza con il battito del cuore che lo assorda nelle orecchie e il tremito esasperato che gli corre nelle braccia, ma Lorenzo sorride e si sforza di non precipitarsi, muove i fianchi con cautela e con lo stomaco ridotto a un nodo contratto mentre affonda lento fino alla base e Francesco mugola oscenità a fior di labbra.

“Ce la fai così?”

Francesco annuisce e si afferra alle spalle di Lorenzo. “Ancora. Più forte,” lo supplica a denti stretti, e Lorenzo fa scattare il bacino, segue il brivido elettrico che ha cercato di arginare. Sorride dell’espressione estatica sul viso di Francesco e della sua bocca che si apre in un gemito silenzioso a ogni spinta più forte delle altre.

“Così?”

Francesco deglutisce a fatica, si aggrappa alla schiena di Lorenzo con una disperazione che sicuramente lascerà i segni rossi e viola delle unghie sulla sua pelle chiara, e questa cosa gli piace, lo induce a prenderlo con ancora più vigore, a muoversi con una passione che rasenta la rabbia.

Le corde dei muscoli del petto di Francesco e delle sue spalle si tendono, le vene risaltano tra le scarnificazioni e i tagli, tutto il suo corpo si protende e piega per lo sforzo di accogliere Lorenzo, di seguire il ritmo implacabile delle sue spinte e incontrarlo a ogni affondo.

C’è qualcosa di infinitamente poetico e allo stesso tempo prosaico nel suo volto arrossato mentre Lorenzo lo asseconda e si spinge dentro di lui, nella maniera in cui si tortura il labbro con i denti e getta indietro la testa, esponendo in pieno la cicatrice livida sulla gola.

“È questo che vuoi? È così che ti piace?” Lorenzo ansima, le sillabe che si infrangono contro i gemiti, e Francesco prova a rispondere, ma dalla gola gli esce solo un suono spezzato e cieco che somiglia a un assenso e che però per Lorenzo non è sufficiente: vuole sentirglielo dire che lo vuole, che ci sono voluti i secoli e gli anni ma è questo che hanno desiderato entrambi fin dal principio, quando la fiducia e gli ideali comuni erano una coltre stesa sopra a un richiamo più profondo e viscerale. Vuole sentire Francesco gridare e gemere mentre arriva ad abbracciare quel che ha sempre voluto.

Lorenzo si allunga verso di lui, riversa le parole direttamente addosso alle sue labbra mentre con la mano gli tocca il collo, copre con dita febbricitanti quella cicatrice troppo bianca e liscia e stringe fino a credere di poterla cancellare. Sente il battito impazzito del cuore di Francesco battergli sotto il palmo, il respiro che scorre contro la pelle come se l’aria gli vacillasse dentro la mano.

“Dimmi cosa vuoi. Dimmelo o smetto.”

Rallenta di appena un soffio i movimenti frenetici del bacino, lo spazio di un brivido, e Francesco geme, si avvinghia a lui con le mani e lo morde sulle labbra. La spalla di Lorenzo brucia dove le unghie affondano nel muscolo teso, e gli sembra quasi di poter sentire il sangue che si arrossa in piccole gocce lungo i graffi.

Francesco ansima tra i baci aperti sulla bocca, la voce gli vibra in gola. Lorenzo la sente con la mano, la assapora sulla lingua mentre Francesco lo incita: “Ancora! Ancora, non smettere. Non smettere.”

E poi è una poesia spezzata di “ _Sì, così, più forte, così_ ” concitati che si piegano col fiato e arrotolano in bocca, e Lorenzo afferra una mano di Francesco e se la porta alla gola, la stringe, e Francesco capisce subito di doversi tenere al suo collo, una stretta ferma e che gli rubi l’aria contro quella più gentile che invece aiuta Francesco a respirare.

Lorenzo fa scattare i fianchi, affonda in Francesco con una spinta più violenta che li fa gridare entrambi, e poi c’è la sensazione calda e umida sull’addome di Francesco che viene ma non molla la presa, continua a stringergli il collo finché Lorenzo non sente la testa girare, e tra gli spasimi di Francesco e i suoi gemiti lunghi e affaticati, anche lui sprofonda nell’orgasmo, si lascia trascinare nel brivido elettrico che segue e inarca la schiena, le gambe di Francesco che lo trattengono saldamente mentre viene dentro di lui.

Lorenzo si abbandona alla gabbia del corpo di Francesco, le braccia che gli stringono la schiena e le mani che lo prendono, lo sorreggono mentre lui allontana piano i fianchi e la testa gli si confonde, scivola nel silenzio sazio e piacevole del post-orgasmo.

Il suono del respiro esausto di Francesco gli solletica l’orecchio, lo sfiora in un refolo leggero sulla pelle accaldata che lo fa rabbrividire lungo la schiena, dove è rimasto un rivolo sottile di sudore a bagnargli la curva dei fianchi. Francesco lo bacia, lento stavolta, spossato, ma con il sapore della soddisfazione appoggiato sulla punta della lingua, disteso lungo tutto il corpo.

Lorenzo geme piano e si sposta sul letto, al fianco di Francesco. Guarda la sua cicatrice, ci passa e ripassa le dita in un gesto nebuloso a metà tra lo studio e la carezza. Osserva la gola di Francesco muoversi mentre lui respira con la bocca socchiusa, e d’un tratto la vista di Lorenzo si annebbia e gli occhi bruciano.

“Perché tu sì e lui no? Perché io sono qui se Giuliano non c’è?” mormora con il cuore stretto, che fa male e lacrima sangue e sale.

Francesco socchiude gli occhi e sospira: “Non sono io il buon cristiano, Lorenzo. Dimmelo tu che senso ha mischiare i dannati con i redenti.”

Lorenzo risponde senza neanche pensare, segue una logica assorbita in anni di catechismo e Messe e tanti, troppi discorsi di teologia e filosofia persi nei bicchieri di vino: “Perché non c’è redenzione senza perdono. Dobbiamo tutti imparare a dare e ricevere perdono per i peccati.”

“Allora forse Giuliano non aveva bisogno di offrire o chiedere perdono.”

“Ma lui voleva andare in Paradiso. Voleva guadagnarsi il suo posto in Cielo per tornare da Simonetta.”

Francesco lo guarda. Sorride sardonico, incrocia le mani dietro la testa, il mento alto e il collo ancora più esposto.

Lorenzo non sa se sia fatto con proposito, se Francesco abbia già capito quanto esattamente quella cicatrice lo distragga, quanto lo attiri come una calamita per le proprie dita. Ma non è importante adesso: sta solo di fatto che Lorenzo non riesce a smettere di passarci e ripassarci sopra, e il viso di Francesco si rilassa sempre più a ogni nuova carezza.

“Conoscendolo, è già là. Era abbastanza testardo da convincere anche i santi ad aprirgli le porte.”

“Ma noi no.”

“Noi no. Troppi conti in sospeso, come i fantasmi.”

Lorenzo sospira, smette di accarezzargli la gola ma non sposta la mano.

“Perché sei rimasto? Dovevi andartene, riprenderti la vita che ti sei perso.”

Francesco chiude gli occhi. Non c’è orma di sorriso sulla sua bocca, ma non per questo sembra triste.

È solo una piatta constatazione: “Era rimasta in mano tua, Lorenzo. Tu me l’hai tolta, tu me la devi ridare.”

Dita, cicatrice, pelle, labbra. Si sente ancora una traccia di tabacco sulle mani di Francesco, nel fondo della sua bocca.

“E se non volessi? Se la volessi tenere per me?”

“Fa’ niente. Posso continuare ad aspettare.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alors: la sagrestia di San Lorenzo è dove sono sepolti Lorenzo e Giuliano De' Medici.  
> Giuliano De' Medici ebbe un figlio illegittimo, Giulio De' Medici, nato a un mese esatto dalla sua morte. L'unione tra Giuliano De' Medici e Fioretta, la madre del bambino, fu legittimata dal papa Leone X, al secolo Giovanni De' Medici figlio di Lorenzo De' Medici, il che permise successivamente la nomina di Giulio stesso a capo della Chiesa sotto il nome di Clemente VII.  
> Contessina è una delle figlie di Lorenzo De' Medici e Clarice Orsini che ho nominato per _ovvie_ ragioni.  
> La Cappella dei Pazzi dove è sepolto Francesco De' Pazzi fa parte del complesso della Chiesa di Santa Croce nell'omonima piazza di Firenze.  
> Nel film _Hannibal_ di Ridley Scott, Anthony Hopkins nei panni del dottor Lecter uccide Rinaldo Pazzi, discendente di Francesco Pazzi e interpretato da Giancarlo Giannini, impiccandolo a Palazzo Vecchio e dando così sfoggio di un mirabilissimo senso dello humour. Uno humour che la vostra amata autrice ha cercato di eguagliare facendo partire le reincarnazioni di Francesco dal 1512, anno in cui cadde la Repubblica di Firenze e venne ristabilita la signoria dei Medici.  
> Gli Arditi furono le truppe d'assalto dell'esercito italiano durante la Prima Guerra Mondiale, successivamente sciolte e riformate durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale e assorbite al regime fascista. Quando Francesco parla di "sfondare la linea" si riferisce all'azione del novembre 1918, quando gli italiani sfondarono la linea del Piave permettendo così la vittoria del nostro esercito sugli austroungarici.  
> Le brigate invece sono un riferimento alle brigate nere della Repubblica fascista.


End file.
